


SEAL of approval

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck is a badass, Eddie has feelings about it, First Kiss, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt Fill, minor blood and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: Prompt. Everybody thinks of Buck as this all sunshine and smiles golden retriever guy, and it got me wanting to see someone writing about his dark side that nobody expects from him because he is Buck, it's a part of him that he hides very well and that got him into the SEALS. Write something about that side of Buck and his Seal training, perhaps his old team shows up because of some mission, or he has to use his training to defend someone. As a result the team and Eddie look at him differently
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 28
Kudos: 795





	SEAL of approval

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the fastest I ever wrote for a prompt so I hope it's not too rushed.  
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. Yes I am aware that the title is ridiculous. No I don't know anything about SEAL training. Also, writing fight scenes, even short ones, is hard?

This time it’s not a desperate woman scorned by her lover pointing a gun at Buck. It’s a desperate man trying to get out of a robbery gone wrong, one of his accomplices already shot by the police and bleeding on the sidewalk, while Buck does his best to stop the bleeding. 

This man has little left to lose and everyone around him knows it. Everyone as in the police officers who were called on scene after the bank silent alarm went off, the 118 team called just in case at first, then ready to go into action after the first gun shot, and Athena Grant, trying to figure out how to deflate the situation and get everyone back to safety.

Everyone. Except Buck apparently and Eddie mutters under his breath that if Buck makes it out alive he’s going to kill him, for scaring him like that. For pushing Hen out of the way when the man pointed his gun at one of the hostage, threatening to kill them if the paramedics didn’t help.

So Buck pushes Hen and walks towards the bleeding guy and towards the gun. “You can point this at me now, no need to involve anyone else,” he says, and Eddie’s breath gets caught in his throat.

Considering the blood spreading on the floor and the location of the gun wound, the team knows he’s not gonna make it. Athena and her team are doing their best to find a solution, but they’re mostly stuck waiting for some negotiation expert to join and help.

“Our boy is gonna get himself killed,” Chim says, “why would he take your place willingly?” he’s talking to Hen, the rest of the team around them, worried sick.

“Once a punk always a punk.” Hen shakes her head, thinking back to the Buck she knew, the stubborn hothead he used to be and how she saw him change over time, while still putting himself on the line every time he was needed. She should be the one held at gunpoint right now, and the guilt of Buck taking her place gets mixed with the relief of being safe behind the barricade tape.

“Could you two freaking stop talking like he’s already dead?” Eddie snarls, his fear taking over. There’s nothing he can do from where the police placed them and it’s eating at him.

“Eddie,” Bobby chimes in, putting a hand on the man’s shoulder, “we’re all scared, but remember that Buck knows how to talk with people okay? He’s good at his job, and it’s not his first time dealing with an armed person so let’s give him some credit. And yes Hen,” he adds when she snorts, “I know it’s rich coming from me of all people.”

Hen gives Bobby a knowing stare. She knows he still feels the guilt of having doubted Buck’s abilities back then, and she’s not completely ready to let it slide.

“There’s no reasoning with guys like these,” Eddie says, “if he tries talking it’s just-- I don’t see it can end well. Where’s the damn negotiator,” he continues grumbling, his breathing meditation exercises long forgotten.

They turn back to watching the scene in front of them just to see Buck holding up his hands, still kneeling beside the dying guy.

“I’m sorry man there’s nothing more I can do.” The man in front of him steps closer, gun to the side of Buck’s head, putting his finger on the trigger and Eddie’s a second away from crossing the police line and launching himself at the man to push Buck out of the way, but before he does… Buck turns around and seizes the gun, instantly moving the man’s arm up and away from his head, making sure it’s not aimed at anyone else. He gets up and swiftly pushes the man onto the floor, twisting his arm in his back, pressing him against the concrete with his foot.

It’s over before the people around even have time to register, but as Buck lifts the still armed gun in the air, Athena rushes into action followed by her team. The gun is put away, the man is handcuffed and made to stand up while she reads him his rights, and Hen and Chim go to check on the man on the floor.

Eddie seems frozen in place, eyes stuck on Buck. He watches Bobby pat him on the back, smiling, then some officers high five him as he walks away from the scene and back behind the police line.

“What?” Buck says frowning at Eddie.

“Where the fuck did you learn how to do that?”

“With the SEALs,” Buck says, shrugging like it’s not big deal. Like everyone trains with the Navy freaking SEALs after high school or something. Regular summer camp.

“You-- what? When were you--” Yeah that’s a little too much new information for Eddie’s brain. 

“I started the training program. Wasn’t for me, but some things stayed I guess?”

“You guess?”

“Is it a problem?”

It is, if Eddie’s being honest, the mental image of Buck doing combat training and being able to pull out stunts like the one he’s just witnessed are doing things to Eddie that are not workplace appropriate so he does the less appropriate of them all, grabbing Buck’s uniform and pulling him into a kiss, devouring his mouth until the need for air is too strong and he has to step back.

“That-- was--” Buck seems a bit lost, but Eddie can see the smile forming at the corner of his mouth.

“I swear if you say you should face death more often I will kill you myself,” Eddie groans, letting go of Buck’s uniform, trying to catch his breath.

“I was gonna say unexpected and hot,” Buck grins.

Eddie clears his throat. “Well, there’s more where that comes from. If that’s, you know, something you’d be interested in.”

Buck nods, biting his lips. “Very. Very interested in.”

Someone coughs near them, pulling them out of their little bubble. “We’re still on a crime scene boys,” Athena says, coming behind them as her team starts clearing the area. “Maybe save that for later?”

They both nod. Later is good. Later. With a bed. And some privacy. Eddie can’t wait to figure out what else Buck remembers from the very physical training program he got with the SEALs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Like always, I cherish kudos, emojis and comments with all my heart ♥


End file.
